Banana Pancakes
by L i se rr
Summary: Would you not be happy? To have a week away from your family, from all your friends, from the drama, from the façade you put on, from the same boring routine life you have? G.W [One Shot]


**The object of my affections:**

Draco Malfoy: Slytherin prince, son of a death eater, and soon to be death eater himself. Vain, self-centered, prat, and arse who used Pansy Parkinson as a sex slave. That was how he was viewed in Hogwarts. But he wasn't really like that. Not really at least. Sure, he was the son of a death eater, but he didn't want to be one or the son of one. He was a bit self-centered, but what guy isn't, even just a little? He wasn't so vain, everyone has their insecurities, he could be a prat, but only for the enjoyment of witty arguments, and to drive the Golden Trio round the bend. And he never used Pansy Parkinson as a sex slave. It's funny; if you were to mention that to him casually now he would more than likely use the Avada Kedavra on himself. He hated that pug faced wench, she always clung onto him, talking to him in her irritating voice, always gossiping, and not having one intelligible thought other than how good looking Draco was in her mind. Oh brother, did everyone get Draco Malfoy wrong.

I didn't though, not in Hogwarts and not now (at the age of 19).

**

* * *

Remembering my Hogwarts days (a sort of flashback, more so reminiscing): **

After my Tom Riddle escapade in my first year I had sunk into a self-pitying loneliness. It was quite pathetic, but being by myself gave me loads of time to observe, and contrary to what Hermione believes, it is by observing that you learn the most, not through books. Oh well, sometimes I could just throttle her, but seeing as she is my sister-in-law, married to Ron, I have to put up with her. Harry is dating Cho Chang right now, HA, I laugh at his misfortunes. Oh well.

At Hogwarts, everyone had their distinct group of friends, and although Colin, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and sometimes Luna would try to engage me in conversations, I told them I much rather be by myself, and they respected that and left me alone.

You'd think that at Hogwarts there'd be so much to observe, and there was, but nothing was as interesting as observing Draco Malfoy, the infamous bouncing ferret. He was always so cool and collected, striding with a purpose in his step, an air of confidence flowing around him, and a smirk or sneer at the front, ready to use whenever need be. I admired the way he lived his life, how strong he truly was, physically, mentally and emotionally.

He was just another normal teen wizard. He had a good life at school, and one filled with more pain and torture than anyone on earth could bear at home. I started observing him in my second year, from the beginning to the end, but it wasn't until the middle of my second year did he begin to notice my frequent stares (observations) and passing in the corridors.

It took him the rest of my second year, his third, for him to decide whether or not to confront me about my apparent 'obsession' with him. It wasn't an obsession; it was a mere…attraction. But from my 'obsession' (cough attraction cough) came his new found interest in me. I don't think he liked me, but he started to notice me around more, and for me, that was all I could ask all the deities for.

Through observing him, and admiring him, I formed a crush, and it wasn't as if I went through his school records to learn all about him, I learned enough by observing him. I knew he didn't have a girlfriend, so that made my attraction to him all the worse. Even if I was a Weasley, I was still a girl, and in my mind I had a chance.

I wasn't pretty; I didn't think I was. I didn't dare look in mirrors, for fear of seeing Tom's face. So I never wore make-up and my hair was always in a ponytail. I was plain and boring, the only reason I even thought Draco noticed me was because of my hair…that and how I kept staring at him. But I'm glad he did notice me, because he was the one that brought a smile to my face each day.

Entering into my third year at Hogwarts, I first noticed him on platform 9 ¾, and at first he hadn't noticed me staring at him, but in the end he looked around and his gaze focused on me. I didn't blush and look away, or glare as he probably expected of me, I simply smiled at him and got onto the train.

I had found a compartment near the back of the train by myself, expertly avoiding the golden trio and anyone else who tried to bother me, and I laid down on one of the compartment benches. Just as I was drifting off into a nice slumber, the compartment door opened. In came a huffing Draco Malfoy, who slammed the door, immediately warding it and nearly sitting on me. Before he could though, I held up my hands to stop him, resulting in me touching his arse. That scared him. I laughed.

He turned around and pointed his wand at me, but dropped it when he heard my laughter and saw my face. He didn't glare at me, or sneer at me; he just kind of looked _at_ me. It wasn't as strange as I thought it would be it was...nice.

"I thought you were Pansy" he said, sounding a little relieved. I just stared at him.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" he asked sarcastically, sitting on the opposite side of the bench and smirking at me. But it wasn't a smirk that held distain behind it, it was just a smirk.

"No" I replied stupidly. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I chided myself.

He looked at me a bit strangely and asked the question I had been waiting for him to ask me for a while, but not quite knowing the answer myself.

"Why do you look at me Red? You know, you should take a picture…it lasts longer." He grinned at his own joke. That was pretty funny.

"I don't know, I guess it's because you're _the _Draco Malfoy, the infamous bouncing ferret." He laughed at my answer, and smiled at me.

Holy cricket, he had smiled, it was a beautiful smile…but what the blazes was he doing smiling? And at me to boot!

"You've got nerve Red…"

It was in that moment that I realized he had given me a nic name, and that we had just formed a sort of…friendship.

Through the rest of my Hogwarts years, Draco and I would have little study sessions or go out for lunch on Hogsmeade weekends; he would pay for me being the gentlemen he was raised to be and still was. No one knew of course, because he had a reputation to uphold, and I would have had Ron to face.

I wasn't ashamed of being his friend, but I didn't want Ron to beat him up for being mine. Ron didn't like Draco, but of course, you already knew that.

Draco would still insult and torment the golden trio, and to be honest, if I wasn't Ron's sister, I would too. They were pretty high up on their selves, always excluding everyone, going on dangerous escapades and nearly killing themselves but always managing to get away with it. What the bloody hell was up with that? But let's not talk about them…

Draco's seventh year was his final year at Hogwarts, and my final year to spend time with him. He was nice to me during the four years we spent together and got to know each other in, he was actually more than nice to me. But I was afraid that once he left Hogwarts, he would realize how much time he wasted on me, and how pathetic it was of him to be my friend.

To me, he was my best friend, and I've never had a best friend before or a friend at all, and everyday that we spent together, my affection for him grew, and everyday that my affection grew I hoped that it never showed through my eyes.

Towards me at least, he was kind, and caring in his own subtle ways, he was sweet on the rare occasion and was a great listener. He was so intelligent, not just school wise, but…in everything, he was so knowledgeable. He had great physical attributes as well as mental and emotional ones. He was amazing, but he did have his flaws, just so you don't think I'm being bias.

He had told me that I was the only true friend he had that did not want to be his friend for his money or status, or 'charming good looks' as he put it. I had a good laugh at that, and he thought that I actually didn't think he was good looking.

I laughed not because he didn't have charming good looks, but because in a sense, I wanted to be his friend because I liked him, and that was almost the same as wanting to be his friend because of his charming good looks. HA.

So in his seventh year, I thought that I knew him well enough, and he knew me well enough that I could just say whatever the bloody hell I wanted to him. And in a sense I didn't care what he thought of what I was going to say, because afterwards he would be leaving Hogwarts, never seeing me again. He had told me previously that he had decided to go to America to pursue a career in music or art. That made me incredibly devastated; you could say he broke my heart.

It was the hour before the carriages came to take everyone home for the year, and I was standing in front of Draco's head boy room, or the painting in front of it at least. I was pacing back and forth, not knowing if I wanted to go in, and what I wanted to say to him. I wanted to tell him how I felt about him, how much I wanted to be with him, wanted _him_, but I didn't know if I could take the rejection.

I turned to leave, deciding that I would just say goodbye to him on platform 9 ¾, right before we would go our separate ways. But before I could even take a step away from the portrait it swung open and hit me in the back sending me flying forward.

But as you probably already guessed, before I could fall, two arms encircled my waist, and pulled me flush against a muscular chest. I turned my head and looked up into his eyes.

His silver pools that were the windows to his soul had intoxicated me, and in that instant, as he held me close to him and stared deeply into my eyes, I knew I had fallen head over heels, sea deep in love with him. All the emotion I had bottled up towards him over the last four years had surfaced and hit me with such force that it caused me physical pain.

I whimpered and he slowly released me when he made sure I could stand on my own two feet. He had asked if he had hurt me and I said no, but he looked at me quizzically.

"I was just looking for you, I didn't mean to hit you with my portrait, sorry." He smiled impishly at me, holding open the portrait for me to enter.

I went inside and went to sit on the edge of his bed, making myself comfortable. He came in and sat beside me.

"So why were you looking for me?" I asked him, stalling myself, not wanting to tell him how I felt. If I could keep it a secret for four years, I can keep it a secret for life…couldn't I?

He shrugged and casually lay back, supporting himself up on his elbows. It was then that I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You were going to go looking for me like that?" I asked trying hard to keep my hands to myself.

He grinned, "Actually…I forgot I wasn't wearing a shirt."

I gave him a quizzical look that was clearly asking 'and how the bloody hell could you forget you weren't wearing a shirt?'

He just kept grinning at me, and it started to creep me out, there was a first.

A heavy silence fell upon us as he sat/laid there, and I sat there staring at him from the corner of my eye. Soon enough, I couldn't take the silence anymore and turned to face him just as he sat up to face me, and at the same time we blurted,

"I love you."

Three simple words, just three…simple…words…but they blew me away. Or made me drop my jaw and gape at him in shock at least.

He loved me…_me_, Ginny Weasley! Life couldn't get any better. But apparently seeing as I spent my two years by myself, the deities chose to be kind to me and let me have Draco Malfoy, and spend the rest of the hour in bliss with him.

We didn't have sex you sick-o, we just snogged the hell out of each other. I'm simply grinning like a Cheshire cat at the memory. He's got such talented mouth…

**

* * *

When I supposedly went missing (more reminiscing!): **

It was just **one week**. I wasn't even gone _that_ long. Honestly. I was fine, I was _happy _(still am), no harm was done to me…so what was everyone (a.k.a my family) fretting over? Bloody hell, since then I've been under what muggles call 'house arrest' and they would bring it up any chance they got. They've also been trying to pry the truth out of me ever since too, but will it work? Not bloody likely.

It was _my_ week, my _blissful_ week, and the week I will cherish to my dying day.

I think that week was the only week, other than the four Hogwarts years that I spent with him, that had brought moments to my life that made me actually, _truly_ happy. _He_ made me happy.

Would you not be happy? To have a week away from your family, from all your friends, from the drama, from the façade you put on, from the same boring routine life you have? Well, if you wouldn't be happy then your just bloody _mad_ and should check into St. Mungo's. I was happy, and just remembering what happened that week _makes me happy_.

That week is what I want the rest of my life to be like, and maybe, if I close my eyes and pretend I'm six again and make a wish on _two_ shooting stars at the same time…my life can once again be like that one _bloody amazing week_ I had. Oh what I would give to be back in his arms.

(memory)

My family, especially Ron, still didn't know about me and Draco's relationship. Oh that's right, I forgot to mention. After the confrontation Draco and I had in his seventh year, he had asked me to be his girlfriend and told me that he would wait for me. He wrote me everyday that year, and visited me on Hogsmeade weekends, and he had also decided to wait to go to America…for he wanted me to come with him as well, but I was still indecisive.

So there I was just sitting at my bedroom window at 11 o'clock at night. It was my birthday I had just turned 19, and Draco hadn't sent me a card, nothing at all. He usually did, back at Hogwarts, and when I turned 18 he would send me a little something to show he remembered my birthday, so I assumed he would have send me something this year as well. To think of it, he hadn't sent me a letter or anything in weeks, and I didn't even know if he was still in Britain anymore…maybe he left for America without me, maybe he stopped loving me? Bloody hell, in that instant, right when that thought formed in my mind, my heart had felt as if it had stopped.

I couldn't breathe, just the thought of Draco not loving me had made me want to curl up and die. I started struggling for breathe, and I knew I was over reacting and I didn't really care. But just as soon as I was about to start crying a tapping came at my window.

I looked up, and there was Draco, sitting on a broom smiling arrogantly at me. Well it wasn't arrogantly, but I was bitter so I thought it was an arrogant smile. I opened the window and he came and sat on my sill.

He kissed me, so soft that I didn't even know if his lips had touched mine, but I could feel the passion and love he felt towards me, and my heart ached with so much love for him.

"Hey birthday girl…" he said.

"Hey…" I replied, except mine was in a sort of breathy voice, that made him chuckle. At the sound of his chuckle, if I wasn't already sitting I knew I would have fallen flat on my arse.

He hugged me to him tightly, as if he didn't want to let go, and I hugged him just as tight, knowing I didn't want to let him go, and I didn't really care where he was for those couple of weeks that I heard nothing from him, because he was here now and that was all that mattered.

"Sorry I haven't been in contact the last couple months, I was just in America getting a few things sorted out, I got some pretty good deals worked out for my art work, and for my songs…" he started saying.

"That's amazing Draco!" I said squeezing him tighter.

"I was supposed to stay there for another week, but I just couldn't take not seeing you any longer, so I decided to come back…and…." He trailed off as he pulled back a bit.

"And what, Draco?" I asked, looking at him worriedly.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to America with me, I know I asked you before and you didn't know then and I don't expect you to know now, but at least for a night…_please_" he said hurriedly, he had said _please_, how could I have said no to that? So of course I agreed.

But you know my parents would have never let me go to America, much less with Draco Malfoy whom they didn't even know I had been seeing for the last two years. So I decided to just sneak out, it was only going to be for a night, and I'd probably be back before they noticed I was even gone.

So off we went to America, we apparated of course. It was amazing…the sights, everything. Well actually I didn't pay too much attention to the city around me; I was more so focused on being there with Draco. I love him so much.

He took me out to dinner, and then back to his studio apartment. It was such an amazing night, and it ended in such an amazing way. Yes…that's right, we didn't have sex when I was sixteen because he didn't feel it right to take advantage of my feelings for him when he thought we were still too young. But now that I was 19 and he was 20, I told him that I though we were both old and mature enough for such acts. But I knew when I was 16 that he had had sex before, but he had told me we were too young only because he wanted our first time to be special, my first time to be special.

And he did make it special, his whole apartment was filled with roses and candles…so incredibly romantic. He was such a sex god. He had gained a tan from few times we snuck off to the beach to be with each other, and it suited him well, but of course I would prefer him either way, he was still the same Draco underneath it all.

I woke up to the sight of white walls and white silk sheets draped over me…I almost panicked, because it wasn't my room, but I felt two arms around me and I relaxed immensely whilst remembering everything that happened the night before. I sighed and felt him shift closer to me, hugging me tighter against his nude chest…well all of him was nude and it felt bloody brilliant!

"Morning' Red…" he said huskily as he planted a kiss to my shoulder.

"Morning…" I sighed, and then yawned. I was still a bit tired from the night's events, seeing as I woke up at every hour or so to make sure he was really there by running my hands all over his face and chest, but that only woke him _up_, and we didn't get much sleep.

We fell into comfortable silence, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. I felt his slow and steady breath against my neck and the rhythm of his heart beating against my back, soon I started to hear the soft pitter patter of the rain against his windows, and the little sunshine that shone through as well. That's when it had struck me, I needed to get home, it was morning, and only the deities knew what time it was.

"Draco, sweetie…I should be getting home now." I said as I turned around in his arms.

He looked at me for a while, and as I started to pull away he pulled me in tighter and just grinned at me.

"Draco…" I said warningly, but he just kept grinning at me, if he kept it up he'd be in for a couple more rounds just like last night.

Just as I was about to push him away from me he started singing…

"Can't you see that it's just rainin', there ain't no need to go outside...maybe we could sleep in, I'll make you banana pancakes...We got everything we need right here and everything we need is enough, it's just so easy when the whole world fits inside of your arms…"

I stared at him in wonder and thought the song sounded familiar...my dad usually listens to muggle music...and it kind of sounded like Jack Johnson. But honestly, how could I say not stay withhim after he did that? He had such a beautiful voice…that I basically drifted off into sleep and only hearing snippets of the beautiful song...but I think that I heard the most important parts. The same thing happened the next day as well. I would wake him _up_ several times during the night, and he would put me back to sleep in the morning by singing me the same song…it was so sweet. But soon I got fed up with him and demanded my banana pancakes…which he laughed heartily over and made for me. I just couldn't stop grinning the whole week I was there.

(back to the present)

But my mom had performed a tracking spell and found me…brought me home…and now; here I am, under house arrest. Yet blissfully happy all at the same time.

I had gotten an ear full from my family about patronizing with Draco Malfoy and how he could be potentially dangerous, but nothing registered in my head. Not one single word, I was too happy. Honestly though, it was one week, I am 19…you'd think they'd know that I could take care of myself.

I had told them my side of the story, how Draco was and is to me, how I loved him, but none of that seemed to register in their heads, just like what they said didn't register in mine.

So it's been a month since I've seen Draco, but he writes me from America now, and I'm more than happy. You want to know why? Because the first night Draco brought me to America, as we were strolling in the park, I had seen two shooting stars and made a wish. And the night before my mom brought me home…Draco and I had eloped, and it's only a matter of time before I get banana pancakes again…yum.

**

* * *

A/N: The song exerptisfrom'banana pancakes' by Jack Johnson, and it was the song that inspired me to write this one-shot…and sorry if it was confusing…hope it wasn't, but review and tell me what you thought of it. **

Dweeb.


End file.
